Prurience
by Agent Lateralus01
Summary: The desire burns like the infernos of hell, but can it be quenched and will he give in? Dan finds his thoughts conflicted and tormented by that of another. Constructive critiquing is welcome and appreciated.
1. Affliction

Quiet.

There was nothing but the shrill echo of quiet as Dan poured himself a bowl of cereal, not really paying attention to the pieces that spilled onto the floor. He fumbled for the the milk carton, unseating it from it's place in the fridge and moments later sitting down at the breakfast nook.

He'd been like this all morning, his thoughts drowning out most everything else and he couldn't break himself from it. Nagging were these thoughts shredding every piece of interference that dared to intrude. Words muttered dismissively at the newspaper contents as he quickly read over the headlines before standing, and clutching his head.

_How appropriate. A headache is all that I need now._

Pacing to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, his fingers grazed the grimy metal mirror, prying it open to access the tylenol that lay in wait. Gripping two tablets, he washed them down with some soda, which he'd left open the previous night. It's contents flat, but he was beyond caring.

Nearly an hour later, he awoke from his nap on the grungy sofa to a knock at the door. The escape of a few obscenities from his mouth as he stumbled over some garbage on the floor, one hand dusting off his shirt as he reached for the knob.

There stood Chris, looking worried.

He shuffled his feet nervously as he stood in place worried he might offend Dan. Such was often the case.

"You didn't show up for the movie matinee you'd been ranting about for so long. Are you okay?"

Dan merely looked flatly at his counterpart, shrugging his shoulders in dismissal. Something apparently was wrong. Heading back inside the apartment both of them plunked down on the couch, Chris becoming more concerned by the moment as he watched Dan's actions.

Dan meanwhile stared into space for what seemed like a few seconds his expression blank, then distressed. It was clear something significant had been on his mind for awhile, however Chris was unsure how to approach these situations with his shorter friend. Experience had told him he had a penchant for being unpredictable at times.

It seemed however that this would not be an issue for long as Dan's eyes focused on Chris, silently questioning;debating before forming his question.

"Have you ever had something troubling you, but you don't know what to do or how to feel? Kind of like an enigma that refuses to yield any answer but it persists in your thoughts?"

Fiddling with the pocket zipper on his pants as he pondered this, he looked back at his friend. "I can't say that I have, at least not that I can remember."

Dan furrowed his brow, mildly annoyed.

"You're no help at all." He concluded, letting out a sigh.

With this response, Chris felt a bit guilty. He did want to be of help. Putting a finger to his chin in thought, he looked back at his friend. "The best advice I can give is don't let whatever this is stress you out. Just wait patiently for the answer to come to you." This was said with a gentle smile and seemingly appeased Dan.

"You're probably right, Chris. I guess keeping myself preoccupied would be better for me. I just hope it works out easily enough."

Chris stood, as he heard his cellphone buzz. "I'm sure it will, Dan. Oh, that must be Elise. She's been trying to arrange a dinner along with my parents and hers. I sure hope it goes better than last time." He smiled sheepishly as he dialed his wife, taking a few minutes to talk with her. Pausing at the door, Chris looked back at his friend with an expression of genuine worry. "Oh and Dan? Please try and get some rest. You look like you haven't slept for days."

A few minutes later, he'd said his goodbyes to his friend in order to run errands for his wife.

That night, Dan found himself sleeping fitfully for the first time in several nights as the cool breeze of the night filtered through his window.

His dreams were different from that of the usual of burning hatred and reveling in his past victories of revenge against those who'd wronged him. No, tonight was different. His body tensing at the caress of unknown hands in this dream, his skin wanting more of the breath that came from a hot whisper as lips traversed every expanse of exposed flesh.

Despite all of this, their face was hidden in the dark gossamer depths of the dream world as if to be taunting him. His body curled up in frustration, the bedsheets tightening around him with every twist as a light sweat formed on his body.

Then out of nowhere, something fell, landing squarely on his chest and shocking him awake. As his vision adjusted to the darkness, he noticed Mr. Mumbles looking at him with her soft expression, before curling under his arm and humming a gentle purr as she fell asleep there. He himself could not find the depths of slumber so easily. Instead he lay with his thoughts tormenting him yet again, trying in vain to lift the veil of whoever haunted his sleep.

Carefully in his mind, he went over those he knew; friends, enemies and acquaintances alike until he reached a conclusion. This was something that both terrified and fascinated him and yet it called to him, like a forbidden fantasy.

Why had this happened to him? Why had such a thing set about making him feel this way? The thoughts of the dream came back to him as he lay there until he could take no more. Sitting up, he rubbed his face and headed into the bathroom.

Looking at his frazzled reflection, he cursed himself. Why had his body and mind betrayed him? He couldn't believe how vulnerable all of these feelings left him and on some level, he resented it.

Turning on the faucet, he brought handfuls of water to his face to cleanse away the sweat and hopefully refresh his weary mind before going to settle once more in his bed. It was clear he'd have to seek some form of action, lest these thoughts keep assaulting his mind.


	2. Hesitation

The morning sun poured in through the window, seemingly defying the crooked and mangled blinds in an effort to irritate the sleeping form that lay against the disheveled bedsheets.

Dan flinched, groaning as he raised his hands to his eyes and groaning discontentedly before finally shoving the covers aside. Shifting into a sitting position, he recalled the thoughts that had haunted him the past few days as Stone Temple Pilots Wicked Garden droned on the radio in the background.

Walking to his closet, he carefully picked his attire for the day which was different, to say the least. Gray faded jeans and a powder blue polo shirt were draped over the bed railing as Dan went to the bathroom, emerging later having showered and styled his hair so that it was unusually smoothed completely unlike his usual spiky mess of hair.

He slipped his clothes on and moved toward the cluttered nightstand, fingers and eyes searching alike until the small card was located. Taking his wallet, he placed the card inside. It would prove very useful later.

He took a deep breath for a moment before reaching for the bottle of Reposado that lay beside his bed and took a quick drink. At least this would calm the anxiousness he already felt.

* * *

><p>In part he dreaded what lay ahead, but it was necessary to put things to rest.<p>

The drive was conveniently uneventful for the most part. He was surprised that the information was so easily obtained for where he needed to go. Of course, having firsthand access to someone who'd been incarcerated made things so much easier. He half smiled at this as he reached over to the radio, finding himself growing tired of the drivel of radio talk shows and instead opting for a worn CD of Judas Priest that his once friend Ted had left in his car.

After nearly nine long hours of driving in sweltering heat, the building loomed in sight over dry flat desert – the infamous High Desert State Prison of Susanville CA. This was the mighty fortress; the unrivaled of correctional institutions in all of California. Only those with innumerable crimes went here. It was also this sort of prison that could either harden or break a criminal once and for all. Few left the same as they went in if they left at all.

Pulling up to the guard station, he cursed as the CD player had decided to malfunction, instead continuously playing Painkiller. After a few frustrated attempts at pressing buttons, he instead opted to lower the volume right as the guard stepped up, waiting impatiently for his ID.

"Alright, Mr. Wellington. You seem to be on the visitation roster." The hulking officer confirmed and pulled a lever opening the gates.

Dan merely smiled and waved his thanks as he left for the parking lot. Once parked, he cursed under his breath at how he detested such pleasantries, openly mocking himself for being reduced to such behavior. Then again, a prison teaming with police and guardsmen was the last place in which anyone should attempt rudeness.

* * *

><p>Taking a look at the building he took in the sight of it, standing in awe before finally entering. He could've easily been the one in there instead of the one who so foolishly had stolen his identity. It was <em>he <em>who really belonged locked away. He swore if his imposter fucked this up for him..

Inside the halls of the visitation area rang with the curses of unruly inmates and the stench of pine scented cleanser hung thickly in the air. Making his way to a desk, he again showed his false identity earning a nod from the officer seated there. He took a seat, shifting awkwardly in his chair as a call was made to the holding area. The familiar thoughts and feelings began washing over him like a deluge of scalding water, much to his dismay. Why now of all times? This earned a look from the officer across the desk and Dan feigned a weak smile.

"Your first time visiting a prison facility, I take it?" the burly man asked, offering conversation.

Dan fiddled with his shirt collar for a moment, somewhat resentful of his nervousness as he forced himself to answer with his best lie. "Yes, I'll admit it's a bit intimidating what with the dangerous sorts here."

The officer smiled reassuringly as he sorted a few papers together on his desk.

"Well, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. The booths are completely separated by a thick sheet of shatterproof plexiglass. We haven't had a single incident yet."

Tapping his fingers impatiently against the well worn wooden arm of the chair, Dan awaited the arrival of his imposter. He'd intentionally referred to himself as his brother which would permit that they could talk in a closed off however guarded room free of barricades, if he so chose. Of course with such a privilege, a strip search was required of both visitors and inmates for safety reasons.

Not too long afterward the loudspeaker rang out announcing the arrival of his nemesis and Dan stood, walking with some hesitance to the booth. Taking a seat, he made it a point not to stare at his him until he was seated, which was noted in curiosity by the identity thief.

The imposter himself hadn't changed much at all visually. Aside from the slight stubble that covered his face, he maintained the illusion of Dan just as well as Dan himself had remembered.

"What brings you here, Biff?" The imposter asked with somewhat of a dark undercurrent to his voice, but still as smug as ever even despite his situation.

Dan hesitated for a moment, before swallowing whatever nervousness remained. Was he really going to tell him why he had come here? No, that might not be a very good idea. But what other reasonable explanations were there? To torment the one whom he'd falsely imprisoned? That seemed like a good enough facade for the time being.

Folding his arms across his chest, he smiled. "It occurred to me that I hadn't taken time to follow up on you. I just wanted to rub it in your face that you'd lost. I'll be doing this for a long time, I promise you that much." His grin turned from innocent to venomous after such a remark, but whether or not his act was believable remained to be seen.

The imposter's own expression grew dark almost as though he could lose it for a moment until the realization sunk in and a smile replaced the scowl he'd had for a split second.

"That was very clever. You almost had me there, _Biff._" You don't have to say anything. I've learned enough when I'd studied you before. It won't take me long to find out what you're hiding.

Dan on the other hand maintained his calm, even despite wanting to punch the smug look off the imposter's face.

"I'm not hiding anything. You should quit assuming you know everything, it's really unattractive. I assure you, my only reason for being here is to watch you squirm and fester from the consequences of your stupid little mistake." He spoke with an edge to his voice.

The imposter merely smiled back at him, leaning slightly back in his chair. "If that's so, why was I informed that you listed yourself as my brother?" He watched with great pleasure as the real Dan's expression faltered, and apparently searching for an excuse that he couldn't give.

"None of your fucking business, that's why." Dan spoke through gritted teeth as he loomed closer to the plexiglass.

The imposter took all of this in, his smile becoming wider by the second.

"I've caught you in your little lie, admit it, Biff. I mean if you really hated me, why would you go through all the trouble of saying we were related? I'm sure if you felt the way you say, the last thing you'd want is to even think that we shared genetic DNA. There is something you aren't telling me, isn't there? You're whole trip will have been pointless unless you just admit it."

With this, the imposter perched his boots on the small ledge on his side of the booth awaiting Dan's next response.

Dan's eyes roamed the room, as he took note of several other people at the other booths. This limited what he wanted to say. The very idea of revealing the truth in front of an audience left him feeling more than uncomfortable.

"I can't tell you here. Listen, since I've listed myself as being related to you, they'll permit us to speak in a special meeting room. I'll just be a minute." The imposter simply nodded as he watched Dan leave. This revelation that whatever Dan had to say was so secret that it required isolation from everyone else had made him both eager and somewhat hesitant. Regardless it was only a matter of minutes before he'd have his answer.


	3. Confession

(A/N: Feel free to wiki 'Conjugal visits' as it is not limited to sexual affairs but also time spent with family. That should clear up the little snag some of you might think I would've had by having Dan to refer to himself as being related to the imposter for special privileges. I couldn't go saying that he was the imposter's wifey, now could I? :) )

After several minutes, Dan finally found himself in the meeting room waiting for his imposter and feeling somewhat anxious.

The fluorescent light above buzzed a mechanical hum as he waited taking note of the pale gray color the room had been painted in. Now there was nothing except for a table that sat in the middle of the room along with two chairs bolted to the floor. If the imposter so wanted, he'd be able to exact his revenge then and there.

Finally the door was opened and the imposter entered, taking his seat across from Dan.

"So what is it that you were so afraid to tell me in front of everyone else?"His voice was soft and thoughtful as a small smile played across his lips awaiting an answer.

Dan felt his body tense as he sat in his seat, debating on how exactly to say what he needed to say. Just being in the same room with him was enough to make certain urges surface. "I'm not afraid." He replied simply as he dared to gaze into the icy blue eyes of his nemesis.

The imposter laughed softly as he leaned over the table only inches from Dan's face."I don't believe you." He mocked him in the same soft tone as if taunting him.

Dan chose to ignore this display as he folded his hands together in his lap. Even if the man before him was a jerk much like himself, nothing changed how he felt. Part of him wanted to just walk away but the other part kept him firmly rooted.

_Fucking feelings..._

Finally standing, he looked back at the imposter who chose to remain seated.

"I don't know how much it means to you or if you'd even really care, but I've been feeling strange lately because of you so on some level this is your fault."

He paused for a moment as he watched the reaction of his imposter change from simply quirking an eyebrow to that of mild annoyance before finally standing.

"Listen, Biff. I don't know what crazy scheme you are getting at here, but it's not going to-"

His sentence was cut short as Dan pushed him back against the wall, growing furious with his attitude.

"Don't call me that. My name is Dan." He seethed and waited for another remark, but none came. All that remained was not that of his usually confident look-a-like but a somewhat jilted man, seriousness finally reflecting in his icy blue eyes.

Struggling with what to needed to be said as he held the imposter there, Dan finally found the words despite how nervously spoken.

"These feelings, the dreams..I can't make them stop. I know there must be something really fucked up inside of me to feel the way I do about you now, but I do. I'm not proud of it either, so don't go getting smug on me." He finished as he glared at his rival, torn between whether to completely despise him or to cave to every carnal lust that burned through his body like an inferno.

This time the imposter responded carefully at such a revelation. "Well, isn't this something, then? It had honestly never occurred to me that while I wanted to make you suffer eternally for your little deceit that I could make you suffer internally instead. How do you propose we settle this?"

The answer need not be spoken for it was glaringly obvious in the momentarily quiet little room.

The imposter took this moment of hesitation to speak. "You're aware the state of California allows conjugal visits aren't you?" He spoke, however quietly as though implying such a thing might send Dan into a rage as he'd been aware that Dan was every bit capable of.

His only response was a glare followed by a more thoughtful expression as this was considered by the real Dan.

"Don't think that just because this is happening to me that I'm developing feelings for you." He growled under his breath as a stern warning.

The imposter cocked his head to the side disbelievingly. "Now, whatever would give me that idea?" The slightest hint of sarcasm left in his voice as he dared to smile.

Looking Dan straight in the eye, it was his turn to manipulate the situation to his liking. "Let's be perfectly clear, shall we? I'm the one with nothing to lose in this. That means I'm in control. If you so much as try to change that, I'll make it so that you are the one in this prison and I'll be out there living your life. I get the feeling Chris and Elise won't mind one bit." He looked into Dan's eyes with an intensity that could have cut through steel.

Feeling the incredible desire to strangle his look-a-like, Dan held off. They were being monitored after all.

* * *

><p>"All right, It's agreed." He finally replied however begrudging at the set of terms laid in place. He knew the imposter was clever enough to pull off something of that nature and the idea of being in jail didn't sit too well with him in the least.<p>

Nearly twenty minutes after their visit in the room was over, Dan was quietly filling out papers on a clipboard as a mousey looking receptionist chewed her gum loudly, earning the occasional glare.

As the last paper was skimmed over and check boxes marked, visions of the her falling to the floor with the gum lodged in her windpipe manifested darkly in his thoughts. This in turn made him smile as he signed his final signature and handed back the clipboard.

Walking toward the exit, Dan remembered what the imposter had said before they concluded their meeting and a cold chill ran down his spine. Despite this, the feeling was not entirely unwelcome as it served to spur others.

He was well aware that the documents would take up to a week to be processed, granting him permission to be with his enemy of sorts. Until then, he'd have to suffer with these feelings on his own.

Sunset hung in the sky as he arrived back at his dirty apartment. Having shoved his keys back into his pocket, Dan settled into the comfort of the dingy orange vinyl sofa. The tv flickered on and the sounds of a game show played on the faded screen, the next channel seemed to be rife with annoying infomercials and Dan growled under his breath. Hitting the channel button once more, he settled for an older sitcom as it seemed to be the only decent thing on.

Not that it mattered, as he'd fallen asleep shortly afterward while Happy Days played on the old set.

As dawn settled upon Van Nuys the next day, Dan was still asleep on his couch in a somewhat painful contortion. His snoring filled the room as Mr. Mumbles perched closely beside his head, all too eager to awaken him for her morning meal.

Balancing carefully on the top cushion she tip-toed to Dan's face, wagging her tail back and forth with a glint of mischief in her eye. Her long fluffy tail flitted across his face, tickling his nostrils and causing him to sputter briefly, but still remaining unawakened. Not being one to give up so easily, Mr. Mumbles reached down to his ear, biting the lobe with just enough force to cause him to awaken with a start and a scream before falling off the couch.

"Oh hey, Mr. Mumbles." He smiled wearily as he got up from the floor and dragged his weary body into the kitchen, muttering obscenities about his now throbbing neck. Reaching for a can of cat food, he opened it and dumped it into her bowl.

"There you go." He petted her on the head then went to his bedroom and shut the door intent on getting more rest. Laying upon the bed however, he waited for sleep but instead found himself wide awake along with his thoughts.

"Why did it have to be him?" He found himself whispering as his eyes took in the detail of the cracked stucco on the ceiling.

In hindsight, he found himself realizing that it could've been worse.

It could've been Crunchy that he found himself suddenly smitten with. He shuddered at such a thought, considering he could barely tolerate the blonde deadlocked hippie for five minutes at a time.

Going back to thoughts of his imposter, he recalled the confident grin with which he almost always had on his face. It as almost as if a hidden darkness lay underneath, something Dan himself wanted to explore the perplexities of. Yet in spite of it all, that same look did so much to him. It was almost as if he were staring through Dan's soul, and it left him feeling more than just vulnerable.

Almost as if in a trance his hand drifted to his jeans, fingers trailing down the zipper before undoing them and his fingers probing until he found himself holding his erect length in his hand. As he stroked himself, he wound the bedsheets in his free hand tightly.

His soft gasps filled the stale musty air of the bedroom as he bucked against his grasp, the urgency building and his body glistening with a light sweat.

Only minutes later, he released and found himself calling out a name before fully even realizing it. This was the name of both himself as well as his imposter.

Dan found himself somewhat agitated at having let himself slip by acknowledging the imposter in such a way. There was little that could be done about it now and he was fully aware that in a matter of time, he'd be calling his imposter by that very same name.

"Just fucking great." He snarled defeated yet tired, before finally drifting back to sleep.


	4. Relinquishment

(Authors note: I apologize for the up-loader mangling sentences again as well as paragraph format. It seems to be particularly good at this especially considering I try to proof read documents to a careful degree in openoffice. It seems the fairest of methods was to copy/paste the whole thing into document editor and recheck any for any dilemmas, however much to my dismay. Thank you for your patience thus far and kindness in overlooking such gaping errors, dearest readers.)

Bedsheets coiled around a sleeping figure in restless entanglement as the morning wore on into midday. The only sound penetrating the air was the quiet click of the ancient flip clock, which had miraculously survived countless collisions into the wall.

As if in spite of such peaceful quiet the phone began ringing loudly causing Dan to groan and knock it to the floor, and yet it rang as if in defiance.

Growling, Dan tore the covers from his weary body and sat up picking it off the floor.

"What? Who is it?" He muttered mildly annoyed.

"Sir, this is the High Desert State Prison. We just wanted to inform you that your visitation papers have cleared with inmate 9095. Visitation days are Monday Wednesday and Saturday."

Dan hesitated, awestruck by the information, but finally answered. "Okay, yes. Thanks for notifying me." He placed the phone on the receiver carefully for once as a sudden combination nervousness and eagerness overtook him.

Today was Wednesday. Three days from his first encounter with his so called identity thief.

The question was could he really go further than just his confession with his imposter? He'd barely so much as been with anyone in a sexual way, a literal virgin as it were. Even still, something compelled him, something more than desire and curiosity. A thirst that even he was unsure of.

He couldn't back down now, not when his dreams were filled with visions of the imposter, his very essence crying out to be sated.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes into black jeans and an off white button shirt over a wife beater, Dan resumed his identity of Biff Wellington.

The cool air of the industrial fan did nothing to soothe the impatience of inmate 9095, also known as Dan* as he sat in the waiting area for those expecting family or spouses. He'd been allowed to dress in the clothes that he wore on the day he was incarcerated. Glaring down at the white bold print that clearly read "JERK", he began to wonder if all of this were a hoax. Then again, why would he have revealed such a personal thing to him? Dan didn't seem like the type to willingly admit weakness or anything personal about himself, after all.

How had he even let himself agree to such a thing? Why would he admit a willingness to alleviate the problems of his rival? He asked himself in his mind.

Yet the answer was clear. The urgency to crush the one who placed him here surged in his veins like raw adrenaline. Now here he was at the crux of seeing it through.

Scanning the room with growing skepticism, he had barely blinked before he noticed something from the corner of his line of sight.

A figure stood off in the distance rubbing his shoulder with one hand nervously as he spoke with an officer.

_Good. He's feeling anxious as he well should._

The imposter's eyes narrowed with a satisfied grin, noting how he'd not been spotted by his quarry just yet. Taking a moment to regain a calm composure he casually over to the desk where Dan stood.

"Hello Biff."

Dan muttered a semblance of a greeting back in his usual tone, struggling to keep an air of confidence and failing miserably.

_I see through your facade, but don't stop on my account. I do believe I'm enjoying this._

Taking a moment to sign a form, the imposter glanced over at Dan who seemed to be nervously looking at his hands.

The officer looked over the papers and then placed them aside. "Well then, everything checks out. I'll have one of the guards escort you to one of the visitation cabins."

As the officer radioed for a guard, Dan remained unusually silent as he dared to look into the eyes of his counterpart and catching a glint of something unsettling in them. Maybe it wasn't to late to turn around and leave..but no. That would be showing fear to his rival. Besides, the fact remained that there were feelings to resolve that tore at him in his every waking moment. He couldn't just leave such a distracting problem unchecked.

After having been given a run down of the rules by the officer along with a curt farewell, the two of them stood in front of the so called visitation cabin #03.

Again, Dan remained silent as he reached for the knob, and went inside followed by his cohort.

Met by darkness, the imposter thought for a moment on whether to take advantage of such a situation, but thought better of it and reached for the light switch in the dismal building.

"You're awfully quiet today. I wonder why." He mused with a dark humored tone as his eyes fell upon Dan.

Dan however merely narrowed his eyes at his identity thief as he fought for an answer that for once did not come to him immediately or in the form of a witty retort.

"Do you think I enjoy feeling this way? Tormented by thoughts I shouldn't be having for someone that I don't like very much in the first place? If this could have been otherwise remedied, I would've continued to let you rot here without any hesitation." Dan scowled as found himself being approached.

A dark smile formed on the others lips as he closed the gap between them leaving Dan backed against the wall.

"You don't really mean that. Not when I have your solution and all you have to do is beg." Came the twisted response. Sliding his hands over Dan's waist, he placed tender kisses on his neck as he felt his quarry tense. He was still so intent on being defiant but this was not unexpected. The imposter had come to expect such things from someone he'd studied closely at one point in time.

"I would never beg for anything from you." Dan spat, his voice shaky as he tried to keep what was left of his fractured resolve.

This caused his imposter to quirk an eyebrow before resuming his delicate teasing."You'll have to give in sometime, especially if your predicament is nearly as bad as you've been letting on."

His breath brushed against Dan's neck as he allowed his hands to wander to that of the others shirt.

"Just remember what I told you before. We play by my rules. Defy me and I'll make sure you are the one they put back in that cell and judging by that personality of yours, I'm sure you'd make plenty of friends." He remarked with a hint of dry wit as Dan's shirt fell to the floor.

Dan however remained frozen in place, inexperienced and every nerve ending screaming for more of the attention. He wanted to punch him, he wanted to tell him off, but his body needed something far different.

_Fucking urges indeed.._

"Come on now, don't be a spoil sport. Tell me what I want to hear." Inmate 9095 teased as his hands searched and caressed underneath the white wife beater and eliciting breathless noises of desperation from his so called rival.

Feeling his urgency building and resistance wearing thin, Dan barely found the word for being already lost in the moment..

"Please.."

Watching Dan's expression, the imposter hesitated only slightly in his caresses, his index finger idly circling his rival's left nipple.

"Please what? You'll have to do better than that, you know."

Soon, the wife beater fell onto the floor alongside the other shirt and Dan found himself pressed closer against the wall as well as the imposter pressed tightly against him. Despite his desire to quell his now raging lust, he was not entirely sure that he would be permitted to simply walk away.

His train of thought was broken however as he felt something on his neck, and dared to open his eyes. His imposter had begun to trail his tongue over his collarbone with barely a feather-touch which in turn caused him to whimper desperately.

"Please..do me." He finally spoke, though the words were little more than breath themselves and yet it was enough. He wasn't sure whether to hate himself or be relieved in finally voicing his need, but all the same what was done was done.

A satisfied smile formed on the lips of the imposter as he glimpsed the unease in the others eyes. It wasn't hard for him to assume that Dan had never been with anyone, judging by the sheer awkwardness he displayed.

'_Good.'_ He thought. This would make the conquering of his rival so much more decadent.

Without any hesitation, inmate 9095 pulled Dan into a kiss then brought him into the drab bedroom, his eyes not leaving the sight of his rival for one second and his lips brushing against the bare flesh of Dan's neck.

"I never would've thought you'd be so timid regarding such things..I like it." He whispered earning a venomous glare from his counterpart. Sliding a hand down to his jeans, he looked him in the eyes as he undid them, a cool smirk on his lips and his stare sending chills though the very core of Dan's body.

"Remember, you wanted this from me. Any fighting would be very unwise, especially now." He spoke with an edge to his voice as he took in the sight of his prey now having been stripped of everything except for his shorts.

Dan scoffed at his tenacity, for once finding his voice amidst the sea of raging hormones.

"Just shut up and fuck me already."

The imposter simply smiled at his impatience as he drew his rival closer to him again. "You should be careful to watch your tongue especially when speaking to the one who will be doing the said fucking."

With that, he jerked Dan's shorts from his frame, letting the fall to the floor and earning a gasp of shock from him as well.

Stepping back for a moment, inmate 9095 took in all of the details of his rival before smirking in satisfaction.

"Tell me something though. Do I really make you that hard or is that with everyone that meets your fancy?" He spoke, the very subject causing Dan to blush even more than previously.

"That's none of your business." He lied as he looked away, intent on not looking into the icy eyes of his rival.

Furrowing his brow, the imposter took this in, his cheshire grin never leaving and fully aware of the lie."You're right, it really isn't. Now..let's get this started shall we?"

With that, he rather unceremoniously tossed Dan onto the bed leaving him exposed while he shed his clothing and tossed them carelessly aside.

As much as Dan resented him for it, he was still impressed by his slightly more strong physique. Clearly he'd been taking care of himself during his stay at the prison facility.

Stepping aside for a moment, the imposter opened a drawer on the nightstand and immediately found what was required before taking his position over his rival and soon to be so much more.

"Before we start, I just want to ask if you're new to this." The imposter found himself asking despite how obvious it seemed, he needed to be sure.

"I only ask you so you won't start freaking out once I begin." He continued, for once his expression almost reassuring to the man beneath him.

"Yes." Dan simply replied and looked away feeling embarrassed by not only the confession but the very fact that he was here, letting this happen.

The imposter found himself smiling softly at the response as he poured lubrication over his fingers.

_Was he actually feeling compassion toward this man that had left him here? No, it couldn't be._

Dan winced slightly as he felt a finger press into him, but spread his legs wider as his hands sought the bedsheets and grasped them, bracing himself for what was inevitable.

Not two minutes after he had begun, inmate 9095 removed his fingers and looked down upon the form quivering beneath him.

"Just relax. I'll be careful."

He silently cursed himself again for feeling anything other than malice for this miscreant, but no matter how hard he tried he found it slipping away.

Positioning himself he pressed carefully into him, his shaft throbbing at such immeasurable tightness and watching the expression of his rival at the same time as he pressed further in.

Dan on the other hand, had his eyes clenched shut as he tried hard not to resist. His own erection becoming more painful than ever at such an intense new feeling. "It fucking hurts.." He confided as his voice strained to form the words.

The imposter stopped, his hands moving over his sides in an attempt at reassurance. "That's just because your body is trying to adjust, I'll wait for a minute then continue."

A nod was all that Dan could muster and the imposter continued his efforts of calming before resuming until he was fully sheathed and began thrusting carefully into him.

Once Dan had adjusted, he found himself meeting each thrust, his gentle moans filling the room and the ears of his imposter like the symphony of angels.

"Say my name for me." The imposter commanded of his prey, his devilish smile returning as his eyes bore into Dan's.

This came as a complete shock to Dan who immediately grew angry. "How dare you! I'm not calling you by _my_ own name!" He spoke breathlessly, yet clearly defiant.

Yet to the imposter, this only served as a challenge. "That kind of attitude will get you nowhere fast." He spat, his gentler demeanor leaving him. Lifting Dan's legs over his shoulders, he thrust harder. If he wouldn't say it willingly, he'd simply have to force him to do so.

Finding himself in even more of a difficult position and his willpower being stripped away with every thrust and moan that left his mouth, Dan found his own situation helpless. This was a game of domination and his blue eyed counterpart was winning. However despite it all, he was enjoying this.

Enjoying being used just as he was enjoying being defiant much to his own surprise.

The imposter's patience was wearing more thin as he continued, his body sweating. But he himself unrelenting. "Say it, Dan. I'm not afraid of hurting you." He warned sternly, his usual smile replaced with that of complete seriousness.

Despite his own loathing and even his new found love in being strong willed toward the situation, Dan found himself saying the very thing he wished to withhold. His moans of his very own namesake for that of his despised rival echoed loudly and lustily throughout the room as he came hard, covering his own stomach in his semen.

With that, the grin returned to that of the imposter's face as he gazed back at his prey, so beautifully exhausted and thoroughly defeated in every sense of the word. With a few more thrusts he too came, filling him with his own fluid.

Taking a moment to stare down upon his once so high and mighty nemesis, he laughed softly as his fingers trailed down his sides. "How does it feel betraying your very own name for me?"

Of course, Dan, having come to his senses merely gave a snarled expression. "You wasn't that great, you know."

He blushed after these words, apparently lying to both himself and his imposter who had taken to laying beside him and had pulled him into his embrace.

"You know that isn't true. " The imposter simply purred in response as his fingers roamed across Dan's chest stroking it softly.

In that moment, Dan could say nothing. He knew he was lying and he knew his rival knew the same.

Instead he chose to stare at the lamp that sat on the other nightstand. He couldn't very well admit to being weak as he saw it, it was not who he was. This encounter had only served to confirm his feelings for his imposter and as much as he'd hoped it would settle them, it seemed that they lingered. Sated for the moment and yet even in this dulled state, he knew they would return.

"Next time, I'm topping." Dan muttered finally, half hoping the imposter wouldn't hear.

The response was a simple laugh. "Sure, if you say so, Dan." The imposter of course had no intention on making good on such a promise, but neither did he wish to argue right then.

Dan found himself growing tired, his eyelids getting heavier by the second and soon he was lost in a peaceful sleep. Perhaps the most peaceful he'd had in a decade. The very last thing he'd wanted was to sleep near his imposter for fear of what he might do and yet it was comforting. Not being alone for once and stewing in his own misery and tormented nightmares was certainly something that felt pleasant for a change.

It seemed, this encounter served as good medicine in more ways than one.

The imposter kept his smile as he took notice of Dan's sleeping form.

In retrospect, he never knew that things would turn out this way. He wasn't even sure that what they'd shared would even be considered as love. Perhaps lust as best was the best way to describe it. Even still he found himself awestruck that Dan would be interested in continuing with what had just happened.

As the evening wore on into night, Dan found himself waking, and completely relaxed for a change of pace. This compared to the days and nights that stress and bitterness had been his only companion was almost foreign to him, but just as well.

Sliding out of bed, he put on his jeans he paused to look at his rival who was resting for the moment and half smiled despite his bitter tone.

"You did this to me, you bastard. You made me feel things I shouldn't for you."

Directly afterward, Dan went into the small if not cramped living room. His first thought was to leave his imposter, to go back to his apartment and leave him feeling cold vulnerable and used. That way he'd feel the same as he did when he'd stolen his identity.

Still something kept him there, and he hated himself for it.

Turning on the tv, he smiled. At least this dump got reruns of Population Control Johnny. Perhaps that would serve to distract himself from his bruised ego.

Not long after Dan had awoken, inmate 9095 grew restless in his sleep. The absence was clearly felt on a subconscious level and even drawing the blanket closer around him served to provide no comfort.

Finally waking frustrated he threw the covers aside and put his boxers on. He was determined to find his quarry yet again. Walking stealthily into the next room, he heard the tv on and glimpsed Dan's figure in the chair facing away from where he stood. He seemed to be really engaged in whatever violent drivel was on.

He'd soon fix that though. Creeping quietly behind the chair, he put his arms around Dan, earning quite the surprised yelp."I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He laughed as he walked around to face him.

Dan, of course was furious and seething, as he glared at his nemesis again. "Don't do that to me or I swear I'll..hey, just what is it you think you're doing?"

He gasped as he found his imposter joining him in his lap and sitting in a particularly suggestive fashion.

"Well, you see I didn't give you permission to leave the bedroom, much less the bed." he spoke as his eyes found Dan's own locking them into a stare down.

Dan huffed indignantly at this. "As far as I can tell, you don't own me."

The imposter smirked. "Oh, but I do. You see I still retain your identity so you're practically an extension of me. You are mine and you'll do as I say."

The expression on Dan's face changed from being annoyed to being enraged, his fingers grasping the chair arms as though he could've ripped them from the chair it's self.

"I swear to god, I'm going to tear you to pieces!" He growled taking a swing at him, which was quickly dodged. The imposter quickly grabbed his arms, pinning them to the arm rests. "I'm afraid you're going to have to pay for that little outburst." He grinned malevolently at his counterpart before standing and locking one arm behind his back. Leading him into the bedroom, he shoved him face first into the mattress.

"I told you this was by my terms Dan, but clearly you've got too much of a thick skull to listen properly and so you need to be punished." His voice was dangerously sweet laced with pure malice in these moments as he jerked Dan's jeans from his body.

Thrashing as best he could against the bedsheets, Dan had a sick feeling he knew what was about to happen, but to no avail.

"Now, I want you to listen to me, Dan." The imposter began as he held him in place. "For your bad manners, you leave me no choice but to fuck you dry. Yes, you're going to be sore, but you will learn."

With that, the imposter pressed into Dan, his unlubed erection pressing in slowly and earning him more than a few pained noises from Dan, even despite his attempts to remain silent.

Watching himself penetrating his rival, the imposter felt himself becoming increasingly aroused, his own body aching to get things started. "I hope that you will remember this whenever you consider going against me again." He whispered close to Dan's ear before starting with a nice hard thrust.

Mixed feelings welled up in Dan as he felt himself being painfully fucked, he wanted to kill his imposter right now and yet something darker lurked within. Was he really truly getting off to this brutality? His own body certainly seemed affirm such a notion.

His pained yet lust laced cries filled the air as he yet again found himself giving into the imposter.

Meanwhile, the imposter continued pressing Dan against the dingy mattress as he violated him roughly but still in a somewhat careful fashion. He didn't want to completely break his new toy even if he was angry and he still had compassion for him. He wasn't a complete monster, after all.

"Have you had enough yet?" His voice burned through the silence, slightly more rough, edgier than usual.

Dan nodded, not speaking a word as his whole body throbbed not so much from pain but from the after shock of the last orgasm still pulsing within.

A simple half sneer half smile was all that met Dan as the imposter climbed onto the bed and sat in front of him. "Do you hate yourself worse now, or is it still me?"

Those thought's echoed in Dan's mind as he tried to force a response out, but instead nothing.

All the same the imposter continued as he examined the look on his face.

"You look like a little upset, what's going on in that warped mind of yours?" He asked, his blue eyes searching over pale flesh as though the answer could be written on his skin.

"..I don't know." He blushed looking away again, only to find the imposter's fingers on his chin and forcing him to stare back at him. "It seems obvious. I think you like the pain and the abuse as well as being punished. You knew only I had it in me to give to you. Admit it to me."

Dan's eyes narrowed at this assumption and he tried to wrestle from the imposter's grip, though with no luck. "You have no idea what this is about."

With this, the imposter's eyes glittered with fascination "Don't I?" Why else would you hardly even fight me when I brought you back here despite knowing what you were in for? That's hardly like you at all unless you were simply allowing it to happen. I know you, remember?"

Of course this hardly elicited a confession from his victim even though the answer was clear. Instead, drawing the blanket around himself as if in an effort of self reassurance, Dan simply glared. "What makes you think I'd tell you even if it were true? I'd sooner carry that knowledge to my grave." He muttered darkly.

The imposter listened to this as his attention was fixated on his exposed neck, placing kisses upon it. "Typical Dan indeed. I will make you confess them to me sooner or later." He spoke in somewhat of a melodic tone and smirking inwardly at the soft encouraging sounds that came from his quarry's throat.

Before long it was morning, light casting down upon two tangled figures both sleeping fitfully from the previous activities. Dan found himself stirring first awoke with a shock at the realization of not being alone. Growling, Dan pushed the strange person off the bed and onto the floor before his memories came back to him.

"Uh oh.." His eyes became wide at the knowledge of whom he'd just done this to.

Dan on the other hand being awoken so suddenly groaned, a bit irritated by the rude awakening as he stood finally. "If it wasn't for the fact that I've already made you so sore, I'd make sure you were for that." He grimaced, popping his back as he gazed upon his rival.

Dan merely smirked now, more amused by what he'd managed to do than anything else.

"It serves you right."

Taking a whiff of himself, Dan made a face. "I could really use a shower..."

His imposter simply nodded. "Ladies first. If anything, I am a gentleman."

Dan simply glared back at him before making his way to the almost impossibly small bathroom unit.

A few curse words and bumping noises were heard until Dan emerged in a towel and more annoyed but clean. "Stupid bath, who makes a restroom that tiny anyhow?" He growled as he began to dress.

The imposter snickered at Dan's little rant, watching him and taking his time with it.

"Hey, quit staring! Don't you have a shower to be getting to, jailbait?"

The imposter however simply smiled at him, amused by his attitude.

"Oh Dan, It's not like I haven't seen you nude by now." He spoke, leaning against the bedpost and and ignoring him just to further annoy before going off to get his own shower.

Nearly an hour later, both of Dan and his rival stood outside the cabin. An officer cuffed the imposter and waited as they said their goodbyes.

"Remember everything I said, Dan. I'll be seeing you really soon."

The glint in his blue eyes remained as he watched him. It was obvious he'd be back for more.

Dan seemed a bit more lost in thought than usual however, an almost melancholy look upon his face at having to end things now. "Whatever. You should be more concerned about yourself and being locked in a nice dingy cell." He finally countered, but it was clearly an act in order to hide the feelings underneath.

Going to his car, Dan gave the imposing structure one last look before getting in. He knew he'd return again to this place. His feelings told him that much. Whatever was happening to him, he couldn't say for sure but that on some level, he was beginning to enjoy it.


	5. Anticipation

The journey back to Van Nuys was quiet, almost somber as the desert stretched for hours. Not even so much was the radio on in favor of silence which allowed Dan to think. His actions were almost trance-like as the events of the previous night remained etched in his thoughts.

It was nearly noon when Dan arrived at his apartment, tossing his keys on the counter and settling on the couch. Slouching into the cheap yet comfortable vinyl, he pressed a button on the answering machine right as Mr. Mumbles climbed into his lap. Smiling, he scratched behind her ears as the first of three messages played.

"Dan, this is Chris. Elise left again for work. I just wanted to check in and see if you might want to go pick up doughnuts with me, but I guess you're not home."

_*BEEP*_

"Chris again, are you okay? I haven't been hearing from you like I usually do and well..it has me worried. Call me back whenever you get this."

_*BEEP*_

The third message was yet another rant from the landlord about the rent being overdue. Dan sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be kicked out considering he was one of the longest tenants to grace the rat trap of a once motel now apartment complex as well as the fact that such warnings were always empty. He might've actually took them slightly more seriously if the old man wasn't so damn forgetful to begin with.

Taking his cellphone from off the coffee table, he dialed Chris. "Hey, Chris. I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine, no need for concern." He spoke in an unusually calm voice.

Chris on the other hand, seemed perplexed. "Are you sure? I mean by now you're usually plotting revenge against the laundromat or parking meters. You're not on some kind of medicine are you?"

Dan grumbled under his breath at such an insinuation, clenching his free hand into a fist slightly.

"Of course not, that's preposterous! It's just been an uneventful week is all."

This did little to persuade Chris. "You mean more like the whole month. You've been really distracted, even for you."

Dan scowled, hardly able to believe the nerve of his friend. "Hey, what's with the interrogation? Can't a guy just relax a bit? The revenge business can be awfully time consuming and stressful, I'll have you know! Listen, I'm going to go take a nap. Maybe I'll be by to visit later."

With that, he hung up quickly before giving Chris time to hassle him any further. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted him or Elise knowing what had been happening.

Going to the bedroom, he removed his jeans and laid them over the bed railing. Slipping under the sheets, Mr. Mumbles nestled in beside him soon after he'd settled.

"Stupid Chris, giving me the third degree. Some things are my business and mine alone." He yawned wearily as he drifted off to sleep.

In his dreams, Dan found himself yet again with his imposter. Gentle whispers and soft caresses seemed all too real as he moaned softly in his sleep. It was hard not to dream of his blue eyed counterpart anymore, so it had seemed. Waking shortly afterward, Dan pulled his jeans on and went into the kitchen.

"Mr. Mumbles! Dinner time! He called as he set some left over rice from the Chinese restaurant in her bowl.

* * *

><p>Sliding into his boots, he decided to try and settle Chris's worries once and for all and maybe mooch some take-out.<p>

Back at Chris's house, Elise had returned and was listening to yet another long winded spill from her husband about being concerned for Dan.

"I'm just saying, he's not acting like himself! Don't you find it odd?" Chris asked his voice even higher than usual from exasperation as he washed the dishes.

Elise rubbed her temples having heard this for the third time this week. "But this is a good thing for us! I mean if he's busy, we get to relax! Why can't you see the good in that?"

"I don't know..I mean he's my friend and I worry! What if he's really sick or something?"

Elise gave him an annoyed look at this, but her expression softened as she saw the worry written on his face.

"Maybe he just needs some down time, honey. He's always so angry and you know that can't be good for him."

Chris held up his finger as if to counter what she'd said but was cut off by the doorbell.

"I'll get to the door he wondered who could be visiting, only to find Dan standing before him.

"Hi..uhh Dan. " Chris faltered as he noticed the calm expression on his friend's usually annoyed to enraged face. He dared not to question such a change right off, however.

Walking inside, Dan took a seat on the couch. "So, Chris. I wanted to dispel any worries you've had with me earlier. As you can see, I'm healthy and doing well." He spoke, gesturing at himself with his hands.

That's when it clicked in Chris's mind. Dan had mentioned something earlier about a problem he'd had, something he didn't know what to do about. That had to play some role in this sudden change. What else could it be?

Folding his hands together, Chris began. "You'll have to excuse me if I'm not convinced. What was this you mentioned about having trouble with earlier? It really seemed to be bothering you there for awhile."

Dan quickly found himself becoming offended by where this conversation was headed.

"I've found a solution, if you must know. Also, I don't feel I need to elaborate any further. I'm really not that comfortable talking about it." With that, he folded his arms stubbornly over his chest.

Chris on the other hand was even more worried by such an answer. "Oh gosh, did someone hurt you? If someone is harassing you or something, you can just tell me and I'll help."

"It's nothing like that at all!" Dan defended himself with a snarl across his features along with a very obvious blush which in turn spoke volumes to his buddy.

Hearing this caused Chris to calm to an extent "I think I see now. Who's the lucky lady?"

Of course, his happy mood was offset by Dan standing and stomping to the door. "It's none of your business, okay? Just stop asking questions about it."

With that, the door slammed leaving both Chris and Elise bewildered.

Regaining her composure and deciding to take a break from drawing blueprints on the new laser technology rifles, she stood up and took a moment to stretch before looking back at Chris. "Five bucks says it's a guy."

Dan's hands clutched to his sides in fists as he went to his car, silently fuming.

_How dare Chris ask him such an intimate question and in front of Elise, no less?_

_Some things couldn't just be approached as casually as talking about the weather! How daft was he?_

But all the same the realization came to him, one he already knew. He was afraid. Afraid of telling Chris that he liked another man. Afraid of telling him it was his sworn enemy, the imposter no less. For that matter he still resented himself for letting himself fall in love with someone like that vile man. He wanted to inflict pain upon him and yet he wanted to be lost in his icy blue eyes. He wanted to feel nothing but loathing for him and yet he wanted even more to feel his hands and his touch over every inch of his skin.

To say his situation was sweet torment was a great understatement.

Trying his best to shake such thoughts from his mind, Dan focused intently on the road until he'd finally arrived back to his apartment. Instead of going inside, he sat in his car thinking. Dreading being there again without the embrace of the one his heart dared to yearn for. Mr. Mumbles aside, Dan felt as though he may as well have been walking into a crypt due to how melancholy he felt right now.

Meanwhile back at High Desert State Prison, inmate 9095 was called to the warden's office.

Not exactly sure what to make of a things, Dan* wasn't sure what to expect. Shuffling behind the officer in shackles and handcuffs, he often found himself wondering why such a thing was necessary. Hadn't he proved himself to not be vicious or unpredictable by now? Standard procedure or not, he had to admit it was excessive.

Once he was led into the office and the door locked behind him, he stood before the warden. His appearance grizzled and lines creasing his weathered face no doubt from the countless frustrating years of dealing with criminals and inmates. He paused for a moment as he silently gave Dan* a look of condescending before gesturing for him to have a seat.

"Do you know why I've called you here?" Came the voice of a man who'd indulged in countless cigars in his time, his voice withered to a dry baritone rasp.

Dan* found himself perplexed. "Honestly, I don't know, sir."

The warden leaned forward, a thick stogie protruding from his lips.

"According to these documents I received today, you're being paroled on good behavior. Of course if it were up to me, a punk with your rap sheet would rot in here indefinitely. Are we understood?"

"Yes sir." Inmate 9095 nodded, as the eagerness welled up inside of him he forced himself to keep his composure. He'd been waiting for such news over the course of roughly six months, never knowing if the system might extend his sentence just to make an example of him among other potential outcomes.

"If I may be so bold sir, when am I scheduled to be released?"

The warden grunted before looking over the papers again. "It says here you will be released this coming Sunday at noon, that is unless you screw up." Having said this, he gave him yet another condescending glare.

* * *

><p>Despite it all, Dan* couldn't help but to smile at this. Saturday was when he'd arranged visitation with Dan yet again. It seemed things were playing right into his hands, and he could hardly wait until he saw the look upon his quarry's face when he delivered such news.<p>

The next day had came and with yet another surprisingly good rest on Dan's part. Of course such rest had been interrupted with Chris knocking on his door frantically.

At the present time, Dan sat lazily on the couch, staring off into space as his friend nervously rattled on about the strange new neighbors.

"..I mean the guy drives a hearse but doesn't even work at a funeral parlor! That's not the worst of it though! I keep hearing ungodly noises coming from their basement at all hours of the night!"

Dan however wore a blush on his face as he recalled the events of not so long ago. If he kept thinking like this, he'd have other things to worry about before too long.

"Dan! Are you even listening to me?"

Chris snapped him out of his thoughts as he towered over him almost out of nowhere.

"You know, you're really beginning to scare me with this strange behavior."

Of course Dan looked startled as if someone had walked in on him naked at being interrupted from his rather lurid thoughts.

"For the hundredth time Chris, I'm fine and so are your neighbors more than likely. You know as well as I do how strange some people can be. It doesn't mean that they're evil. Well, unless they try to murder you or blow up the moon or something."

Dan sighed after that comment before something funny occurred to him as he watched Chris sink into the chair across from him with a frazzled sigh. It almost seemed as if him and Chris had both switched personalities. He barely stifled a giggle at this.

This in turn caused Chris to look at him strangely yet again. It was obvious that something had changed and he was determined to find out what.

"Okay something is really up with you. I think as your friend, I have a right to know."

Dan's expression almost immediately went from amusement to panic then anger all in a series of seconds. Despite this, he did something completely unlike himself and remained calm.

Speechless at first, he found himself grasping for the best possible way to cover up the truth and yet he realized it had to come out. "Chris, there are certain things I don't tell you because I'm afraid for one..I'm not sure what you'll think of me." He looked over to his friend with genuine worry. The last thing he wanted was to be shunned by his only friend.

Chris looked at him agape wondering what this could be about. He'd only seen him this upset once before when he'd thought Mr. Mumbles had gotten outside and possibly ran over.

"You can tell me, Dan. I'm your friend and despite the things you put me through, I could never hate you." He spoke cautiously wondering if Dan had gotten into serious trouble with the law or something of that nature.

Twitching his fingers nervously, Dan looked into the eyes of his friend. He knew Chris was right. He wouldn't judge him. He should've known better than to think otherwise.

"Well, you know the guy that stole my identity? I've been to the penitentiary where he's at and we.." His voice trailed off unable to say anymore. He instead turned his head away suddenly ashamed to say anything else.

This alarmed Chris and he rose up from his chair.

"Dan, what did he do to you? Did he hurt you? He's not blackmailing you, is he?"

His voice was strained with worry as he searched Dan's features trying to figure out what was going on.

However these notions were quickly dismissed as Dan resumed nervously fidgeting with his hands.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not any of that. I just..I've taken a liking to him." He found himself blushing after this comment and averted his gaze to the floor in hopes Chris wouldn't see.

Little did he know that Chris was in such shock that barely anything more than those last words registered in his mind at the current moment.

Chris immediately went back to his chair, for if he didn't he was almost sure he would've fallen over at such shocking news.

"Are you sure, Dan? I mean I thought you hated him after what he did? How could you just start becoming interested in him like that?"

"I really don't know. It just started all of a sudden one day. I began thinking about him and then all of these really strong feelings started surfacing. On some level, I'm disgusted at myself for falling in love with my enemy, but at the same time I can't make it stop. I want to be near him constantly."

Chris rubbed his chin, fascinated by such an odd turn of events. "I see. How does he feel?"

Dan blushed yet again at what he was about to say.

"He uhh..reciprocated my feelings in a matter of speaking." This time his words were mumbled so Chris could barely understand but they were heard, much to his friends shock.

"Wow..I had no idea. A word of caution though, be careful around him. I'd hate to see him take advantage of you again."

Dan paused as a realization struck him. "I will.. oh, and Chris? Don't tell Elise. I'd rather that she not know just yet."

Chris looked at him questioningly for a minute. "I promise I won't tell her anything." He spoke as he then remembered that he and Elise didn't exactly get along. It was only logical that he wouldn't trust her with such things.

Thinking for a moment, Dan picked the stress ball from the table that Chris had bought for him awhile back. "I also wanted to tell you, I won't be here most of Saturday. You know, visitation and such."

Chris simply nodded understandingly. "I hope it goes well. Hey, I'd better get going. I promised Elise I'd get the groceries what with her pulling a double shift. Remember what I said." He warned as a parting note.

Closing the door behind him, Chris wasn't sure what to feel as he went to his car. He felt a bit jealous of Dan's imposter, though he couldn't pinpoint why. Of course if he came back and became a part of Dan's life, that would almost certainly mean more pie and in his eyes there wasn't a thing wrong with that.

* * *

><p>Just across the street a figure cloaked in shadows stood on a rooftop, watching Dan through a pair of binoculars. Setting them aside, he muttered something to himself before jotting something down in a small notepad.<p>

"Soon your time will come, Dan." He sneered with a loathing gaze, the dry wind ruffling his hair as he spoke.

After waiting for the days to pass, Saturday had finally come and Dan couldn't have been more excited. It had seemed as though the days had dragged on like a decade to him, keeping him away from that which he so yearned for.

Dressed in gray khakis and a black and white bowling shirt, he took off for High Desert State Prison after leaving Mr. Mumbles with Chris.

He wasn't entirely sure he could trust her alone after she recently began shredding his favorite chair. Smirking as he recalled Chris's somewhat panicked expression, he recalled in his mind what Chris had told of her doing to him the past Thanksgiving. He would certainly have his hands full with taking care of her.

After the regular drive, Dan parked his car in the visitors lot and took a moment to check himself over as he would've on any regular date. As unusual as it was for him, he was even wearing cologne. Then again, this was an unusual state of affairs.

Walking to the sign in desk casually, he smiled at the officer. "I'm here for to see Dan."

The guard merely looked up from his seat position at the man before him "I'll bet you are. Here. Sign this form." A mocking tone playing upon his voice as he said this. Dan merely glared before signing his name and trying to keep from blushing all at the same time. Even he knew when best to keep his mouth shut, despite the burning desire to verbally tear him a new one.

Standing there as the minutes ticked by, Dan was completely unaware of his imposter who had quietly crept up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There you are, Biff." He smirked as Dan jumped and turned to face him. "Don't do that!" He scolded under his breath and earned a wider grin from his blue eyed counterpart.

"Oh come on, it was funny!" Dan* merely retorted right before patting him on the shoulder to which Dan simply scowled back. Not long afterward a guard arrived who led them back to the visitation cabins.

The imposter couldn't help but to smile at the other once they were alone. "Nice to know you didn't stand me up." He flirted as his fingers toyed with Dan's collar.

To this, Dan simply rolled his eyes followed by a sarcastic grimace. "How observant of you." All the while his mind searched for a way to play off the wave of feeling that surged just underneath the nearly transparent act.

Dan* of course was quick to catch onto this, his eyes narrowing as he looked Dan straight in the eye.

"You can't fool me with such a charade. I know you're dying to do the things we did last time. Is that a game of yours? Trying to act like you don't like me due to that ego of yours? I can fix that, you know."

Pushing Dan into a sitting position on the bed, Dan* slowly undid his shirt and let it slide to the floor, the other garments soon following. Remaining fully dressed for the moment, a look of satisfaction crossed his features as he studied his quarry, his thoughts soon interrupted however by his voice.

"You promised me that we'd switch roles." Dan remarked in a now more timid tone. It was almost strange how being stripped of ones clothes made the endlessly tyrannical man do a heel face turn in regards to personality.

"Just relax, Dan." The imposter spoke soothingly, hoping that he'd forget something with which he had no intention of honoring. His fingers slid over Dan's hips, choosing for now to toy with him. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind and he smiled a devious grin back at his prey.

Dan blinked in response, narrowing his eyes with suspicion. "What are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll be right back though, so stay put." With this, he disappeared into the other room.

Not sure what to make of this, Dan was tempted to follow him but remained where he was. Still he had his reservations about any surprises, especially regarding such a person as his imposter. Fortunately his wait was not long as the imposter returned with a small paper cup and set it on the night stand.

"What was that about?" Dan questioned again, but found the imposters finger on his lips silently shushing him.

"Don't worry so much." Besides, you're going to like this." Was his simple reply, his eyes glinting mischievously as he took his position atop Dan.

Picking an ice cube from the cup, he lightly grazed Dan's chest with it, then moved it closer to his left nipple. Watching his quarry tense slightly and a breathy moan escape his lips, he smiled before moving it downward to his stomach.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He whispered knowingly as he bent down to Dan's face.

A blush was his only answer which confirmed that Dan had enjoyed his little experiment.

"I think I should be getting serious now, wouldn't you agree? I mean I did make that promise to you, after all."

Stripping his shirt off, he tossed it carelessly to the floor, then stood to remove the rest of his clothes, fully aware that Dan's eyes were on him the whole time.

"Now where were we? Oh yes.." Resuming his position atop his quarry, he looked Dan in the eyes.

"You've been thinking about this the entire time we've been apart, haven't you? Having your dominance over me, penetrating me.." His voice trailed off softly and fully aware of the fact that he was sitting in a position so that his ass was rubbing against Dan's erect shaft.

"That's one thing you would be right about. I've dreamed of doing this for a very long time." Dan answered, his tone lustful yet just the slightest bit icy at the same time.

However before anything more could be said, Dan* had turned the tables yet again and flipped him over on his stomach.

This came as a complete surprise to Dan and yet he realized he should have figured as much when it came to his rival. In a sense, this was a game, that of superiority and alpha male mentality. If he wasn't in a position where moving against Dan* wouldn't cause him severe injury, he would've quickly reasserted his position and claimed the dominant role. Even if he couldn't do this now, he would later. That much was certain.

"You have so much to learn about me, Dan. Did you really think that I'd let you just do that to me?"

His laugh echoed throughout the tiny bedroom while Dan felt his anger surging.

"Why you fucking cock tease! I'll make you pay for that!" He snarled, writhing against the bed despite being pinned.

To this Dan simply tsked, thoroughly enjoying his deception. "You really should calm yourself, Dan. If you don't, I'll have to phone for an officer and that won't be pretty. Besides, you need this, remember? Now sit up."

Giving his imposter the most vile look he could muster, Dan obeyed silently, however being caught slightly off guard as he was brought into his lap.

Dan* smirked as his fingers lightly grazed Dan's hips, smiling softly all the while knowing what a dangerous situation he was in. All the same, he dared to allow Dan such freedom after betraying him almost as if to flaunt his own confidence. "Just relax Dan, and I'll make you forget all about your frustration."

Moving so that his arms were underneath Dan's thighs, Dan* slowly began to lower him onto his throbbing shaft. The moans and soft gasps of his quarry sounding beautifully as he felt his arms resting on his shoulders with a tensed grip.

"See? You're enjoying this already." For someone so stubborn, you really do like taking it.

Despite the situation he found himself in and disregarding the clear deceit in regards to his desires, he knew what Dan* said was true. His twisted mind loved nothing more than a challenge and most of his waking hours invested in revenge was proof of this. In his own warped way, he loved his imposter. Full well knowing that any other person he sought couldn't fuel his desire to be engaged and challenged so thoroughly. Dan was the type of guy who simply put thrived for the struggle in things and anything less would be against his nature.

Nails tearing into the imposter's back and drawing blood, Dan found himself nearing climax, his muscles clenching tightly as a strained moan left his lips. The imposter acted in turn, thrusting deeper and harder as a predatory grin graced his features, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Come on, Dan.." His words labored yet seductively spoken unto his rivals ears. Finally unable to hold back, Dan came hard, his sticky fluid landing on both their chests. Dan* came seconds later, his fluid filling his rival completely and spilling back out onto his shaft. Moving into a position so they were both lying down, the imposter waited to catch his breath.

Raising an eyebrow at Dan's silence, he felt curiosity beginning to get the best of him.

"You're awfully quiet, why is that?" He traced Dan's navel as he awaited an answer.

Dan hesitated, unsure how exactly to say this as his eyes fixated on a speck on the ceiling. He wasn't sure what reaction he'd get and this left him feeling a bit guarded. Exhaling exasperated, he looked toward his imposter.

"I really shouldn't say anything after you betrayed my trust but to be honest..I'm developing feelings for you. More than just lust. I can't expect you to feel the same. I'm not sure you're even capable of it."

His tone bore a hint of scathing, noting that the Dan* hadn't shown much more than lust for him and wondering if he were more to him than that of a willing participant to hate-sex.

Dan* of course was taken aback by such words, a look of surprise on his features as his mind processed this new confession. Finding his wits, he took on a thoughtful expression as he propped his head on his hand.

"It may surprise you, but I have been seeing you in a similar light, Dan-o. I'm not a complete monster, you know. I mean I know I seem to have a strange way of showing it, but I've found myself feeling very possessive over you lately. Do you know the reason why I picked you out of all people for identity theft?"

That's when it dawned on Dan..it was there from the beginning. The reason or at least part of it was due to some attachment of sorts.

"Then why go through all the trouble of stealing my identity..tormenting me?" He asked not quite fully getting it.

The imposter sighed before moving into a sitting position.

"I think we both know why, Dan. Aside from being an identity thief in the first place, you're not exactly the sort that I'd think would welcome someone just walking up and announcing their interest in you. Besides, the idea of toying with you first was just so irresistible." With this, he smiled coolly as he gazed into Dan's green eyes.

Dan gave him a skeptical look but knew he was right. He was hardly fair tempered enough to be so easily approached on anything. In it's own strange way, that sort of logic was the most effective despite being warped. Then again, neither of them were the most normal in the way they chose to do things.

"You did make that perfectly clear. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were something of a sadist." He grumbled at his rival's last remark.

"Oh Dan, if only you knew." He laughed slightly under his breath before continuing.

"I've something I should tell you as well. I'll be released tomorrow on parole. If you'd like you can assist me with getting everything sorted out, or I can call a cab. It's your call, but I think we both know which idea would be more fun."

His reply was playful at first, a glint in his icy blue eyes as he spoke. This of which sent chills down Dan's spine, but then again this also served to excite him. The allure of his nemesis was becoming something greater than he himself could've ever imagined and the very idea of this was like a surge of adrenaline to his system. Once everything had sunk in, Dan had already made up his mind.

"I will help you, however don't be surprised if I'm extremely skeptical about you despite these feelings. If you so much as even give me a reason to think that this is some sort of a game or deceit, then I _will_ get revenge on you and I _will_ destroy you. While I trust you about as far as I could throw you now, you will have to earn the rest."

Dan's hardened glare was more than enough to convince his imposter, for once he'd managed to instill fear in his heart for he had never seen Dan so deathly serious. Of course, he was far from the sort to let it show. Instead he brushed his fingers across Dan's hair idly.

"I get where you're coming from but don't think that I don't have a right to feeling skeptical toward you as well." He smirked finally, jabbing his finger playfully into Dan's chest.

_So there is more depth to you than just hostility rage and irrationality? _

The imposter was becoming more and more fascinated with his quarry likewise. Things had certainly taken an odd yet not unwelcome turn, so it seemed.


	6. Obsession

The next day, Dan found himself waiting in a seat as his imposter signed the stack of release papers.

Impatience getting the best of him, his fingers drummed the arm rest as if hoping Dan* would pick up on this and speed things along.

Glancing from the stack of papers that lay before him, and back at Dan, Dan* found himself becoming mildly annoyed. "These things take time, you know." He spoke in a quiet yet stern voice.

"So what? I'm bored!Dan squirmed in his seat as if to further convey his point.

"You're also acting like a child." Dan* noted as he focused on filling out the last few sheets, choosing this time to keep his back turned to Dan's misbehavior.

Dan grumbled something under his breath at this, watching as the imposter stood. "There. Now I'm finished." Handing the papers over the the officer he glanced back at Dan then to the officer once more.

"You'll have to excuse my brother, he's _special._" The officer nodded understandingly at this, just as the subject in question walked up.

"What was that remark?" He barked, obviously enraged as he glared into the eyes of his imposter, who calmly took it in.

"Nothing to be worried about, Dan-o. Let's get going, shall we?"

As they left to the parking lot, Dan glared back at his rival. "What was that you said back there?" He demanded, his voice a barely audible hiss.

Dan* simply rolled his eyes at this. "You were out of line and I was apologizing for that."

Arriving at the car, Dan resumed his glare as he took his place in the driver's seat. "Don't think I don't know what was said." He muttered as he fastened his seat belt.

* * *

><p>The drive was a long one, barely any cars on the desert highway save for the occasional semi truck.<p>

Dan lazily hung one arm out the window while the other perched atop the steering wheel. He'd finally managed to get the accursed Judas Priest CD unjammed two days ago and was listening to a remote mariachi station which was only half audible for the static. His imposter on the other hand had found one of his revenge books and was idly flipping though it, the occasional giggle escaping his mouth.

Suddenly he erupted with laughter, his hands immediately going to his sides as the book dropped into his lap.

Dan furrowed his brows at this. "May I ask what is so damned funny?" He grumbled as he tried to concentrate on the road.

"It's just..haha..oh my gosh. I mean Doughnut Expresses doughnut mascot? How do you intend to get revenge on a 45 foot tall statue of a an anthropomorphic doughnut? How does one even get offended by that?"

Dan tried hard not to become insulted at this and instead kept his eyes on the road. "If you saw the look that thing gives me every single time I go past, you'd understand."

"What look? For heaven's sake, it's a statue, Dan! Oh gosh, my sides hurt." Dan* chortled as he tried not to burst out in laughter once more.

Dan stole a quick glance at him. "Good. That's what you get for mocking me."

Not an hour had passed before Dan noticed the glint of a solitary truck off in the distance, yawning as he he tried to study the details of it in order to ward away boredom. Approaching an otherwise deserted intersection, Dan applied the brake only to find that his car was not slowing down as the semi truck that was off in the distance was now making a turn.

"Fuck!" Trying not to panic, Dan jerked the wheel to the right in a last ditch attempt to avoid a head on collision. The little red car skidded off the road and came to an abrupt halt as it ran over a decent sized low laying cactus.

Glancing back at Dan*, they exchanged a look of wide eyed confusion. "Are you okay?" Dan managed to choke out.

"I think so. What just happened?" was the jilted response of his double.

"How should I know! The brakes wasn't responding at all!" He spat, exasperated at this sudden turn of events.

The imposter had no time to respond before Dan got out and lifted the hood. Not one to sit idly, he joined him as he looked over the engine. Careful not to burn himself, Dan examined the brake connections, getting more frustrated at not finding the reason why this had happened. "This doesn't add up!" He growled growing more infuriated by the second, his fists slamming down on metal frame for the second time.

"Here, you sit this one out and I'll see if I can find anything." Dan* attempted at reassuring him as he focused on the brake fluid reservoir. Removing the lid, he noticed it was empty.

"Hey, Dan? Have you been making sure to keep the brake fluid in check? He called over to Dan, who was kicking angrily at a rock in an effort to vent his frustration. Walking back over to the car, he looked down at the object in question. "Of course I do, this car means everything to me."

"Well it's empty, from what I'm seeing. Dan* informed him. "If you don't mind, can I take a look underneath?"

Dan scratched the back of his head puzzled. "Yeah, sure. I don't see how that helps though."

Paying no mind to Dan's bewilderment, the imposter crawled under the car, investigating the reservoir from below and finding the problem. "Uhh, Dan? You haven't really pissed someone off lately, have you?"

Dan narrowed his eyes trying to think as his imposter got up, dusting himself off.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

Dan* gestured to beneath the car. "Because someone seems to have really went to town on the brake fluid tank with a knife, from the looks of things. No wonder why it's drained."

Of course, Dan barely heard those last few words for the rage bubbling to the surface at the very idea of someone sabotaging his car and even worse putting him and Dan* in peril.

"I'm going to kill them! No wait, that's too good, I'm going to tie them to the biggest cactus with the longest needles I can find and let the vultures peck their eyes out!" His mouth foamed as he came close to hyperventilating from being so infuriated.

Carefully approaching Dan, the imposter put a hand on his shoulder. "Dan, this won't do us any good now, you need to calm and we'll get this sorted once we get back to your place. I'll even help you get revenge, if you'd like. " He spoke soothingly, and had actually managed to placate Dan's temper, much to his own surprise.

* * *

><p>Dan sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. Removing his cellphone from his pocket, he dialed a tow truck service out of Van Nuys. Thankfully, they weren't too far away from reaching Los Angeles when this had occurred.<p>

After an exhaustive afternoon of waiting for the tow truck, and eventually getting back at Dan's apartment, Dan* found himself puzzled and equally angry at the idea that someone was more or less trying to kill Dan. _His _Dan for that matter. Despite it, he decided to remain quiet in hopes of not getting him agitated yet again.

Watching as Dan chose to engross himself with Animals Gone Wild 3; The uncut version, he was thankful that he was even calm, given what had happened. He could only assume that his moment of rage earlier had nearly completely exhausted him. Getting up from his chair and he took a seat beside Dan. Daring to glance at the tv, he winced as a bear tore into a screaming hitchhiker, then looked back at Dan.

"I'm uhh..glad you're okay, considering what happened earlier." A bit of nervousness showed in his tone as he tried to convey his caring for Dan.

Dan's eyes left the screen as he looked back into the eyes of his imposter. "I've never had anyone care for me like that, but thanks. I'm thankful you wasn't hurt as well." He spoke, staring at his hands as he fidgeted nervously. Feeling a blush come to his face he looked away, hoping Dan* wouldn't notice. Instead Dan* put a hand on his knee, making him turn and look back at him.

"Hey. You don't need to be ashamed of how you feel." I accept you for who you are." His smile perhaps for the first time perfectly genuine as he looked back at Dan.

Much to his surprise, Dan* found himself enveloped in a hug by that of his quarry and he carefully embraced him back. In that moment it had been decided. Whoever it was that was trying to kill Dan, would have to go through him first.

* * *

><p>With the next morning came the news that Dan's car had been repaired and with that, he and his imposter waited at the auto shop as the mechanic went over what was done along with the bill.<p>

Dan, of course was yet again fuming at the fact that he had to pay for some miscreant's destruction of _his_ car, yet doing his best to keep from going into a full on rant. Instead he stood there hands stuffed in his pockets and silently fuming as he waited for his car to be pulled around to the front.

"You do know it might be a good idea to get a car alarm if people keep messing with your car like you say." The mechanic spoke as he wiped the grease from his hands and trying to be of some help.

"Oh yeah. Like I have the money for that." Dan simply grumbled in response.

"Dan, be nice." imposter scolded softly, yet earning a silent glare from him.

Finally the red car in question pulled in front of them, one of the other mechanics handing Dan the keys as he stepped out.

Before long they both found themselves back at Dan's apartment and Dan had found something else to rant about.

"What was that back there? Scolding me like I'm a child!" Dan pouted as he kept his back turned to his imposter.

The imposter couldn't help but to chuckle at Dan.

"Well, you do act like a child sometimes. You're aware of that, aren't you?"

Dan scoffed as he turned to look at him and pointing an accusing finger. "I do NOT! You'd better take that back right now!"

Sighing to himself as he rose from his seat, the imposter walked casually over to Dan, not at all phased by his temper and instead pinning him against the wall.

"Do you _really_ want to go there?" His voice both dark and sensual as he hands slid down over Dan's hips. "You know if you challenge me, I'll be forced to react. That's just how I am. Of course right now, we should be focused on one thing alone and that's whoever is so intent on seeing you dead."

Dan knew he was right. "Damn You." He sputtered shakily as he tried to fight the sexual tension that was building up inside of him. Flashing a knowing grin at him, the imposter resumed his place on the couch. "You need to tell me if there's someone that you think might be behind this. It's hard to fathom that this was just a random attack from some unknown.

Try as best as he might, Dan found himself at a loss for answers until he remembered something.

"There was one guy I used to know but that was years ago. He used to help me get revenge whenever Chris was busy and was a real jerk. Of course he's probably forgotten about me now."

Hearing Dan call someone else a jerk was almost too much for his imposter to hear as he held back a laugh. Almost as if Dan was oblivious to his very own tendencies. Despite this being the case, Dan* was determined to know more as was obvious by the fierce glint in his normally cool blue eyes and a certain edge apparent in his voice. He couldn't afford to leave one stone unturned if he was to help protect the one he loved from harm. "If you think he could be a threat at all, then I must know. What was his name?"

Dan frowned as he hated remembering this particular man. If it were even possible, he was more bitter angry and hostile than he was on his worst day. "Ted. His name Ted." He spoke simply, his tone clearly revealing he didn't care to talk much about the guy.

The imposter found himself growing more concerned as he watched Dan becoming more withdrawn and uneasy about the conversation. "Why do you think it's him? What makes you suspect this "Ted"?"

He found himself asking more carefully this time, almost worried about what would be revealed. It was too important to turn back now, though.

Sighing somewhat nervously as his fingers drummed the small kitchenette counter, Dan began. "To make a long story short, I helped Ted on some of his own revenge missions as well. The only problem with him was he kind of snapped at some point..he lost all respect for human life.." Dan's voice drifted off as he thought back to what had happened.

All the same, he managed to gather his thoughts yet again despite the pale color his skin took as he felt almost sickly.

Ted had started to become infuriated at every little thing and the most recent was to do with his girlfriend ditching him for another man. It had started off innocently enough, Ted being eerily calm about the situation even as Dan tried to provide whatever little support he could in being a good friend. That quickly changed when Ted had mentioned in a sickeningly emotionless voice that he and Dan were going to kidnap torture and kill both his ex-girlfriend and her new love interest. When Dan refused, Ted held a knife to his throat and insisted that he help him or else. If not for the fact that Dan left explaining that he had to retrieve some things from his place and instead fled to Chris's house he was sure he'd either be an accessory to murder or dead himself. He never mentioned a word of it to Chris for fear he'd bring the police into it and make the situation worse. Two days afterward he'd found an article in the newspaper outlining the scene of a gruesome murder where the bodies pf a young woman and man were found in the California desert with their heads cut off and found in a bag laying in a ditch two just miles away.

Two weeks after things had seemingly calmed, he remembered coming home from the store to find his apartment trashed and sprayed with graffitti along with a note stabbed into his couch vowing revenge from his former friend.

Having finished telling Dan* this, he felt a cold chill run down his spine. The imposter, taking notice of Dan's unease went over to where he now sat and pulled him into a careful embrace. "You don't have anything to worry about, Dan. I'm going to help you with this, I promise."

Having read a few notes in Dan's journal about Ted from when he'd stolen his identity, it was no wonder why he hadn't run across any writing regarding this matter especially if Dan felt so terrified toward him. He had likely tried to put the worst of it out of his mind with as little reminders as possible and quite honestly, Dan* couldn't blame him.

With a shaky sigh, Dan returned the embrace feeling ashamed and weak toward the situation when he was usually so strong. He couldn't help but wonder if Ted had been watching him, waiting for the right moment to strike. It would make sense that he'd draw out his revenge this long, waiting until Dan would least expect it. He had always been a bit of a sick fuck as it were.

(_Author's note: I hope everyone has enjoyed this update! I already have part of the upcoming chapter wrote out! My apologies for drawing this out so long, there has been a few other things going on as of late. Thank you for the wonderful reviews just as well! Those are most certainly appreciated!) _


	7. Annihilation

Fists slammed hard against the nearly broken down table. It had seemed the best laid of plans had failed. His enemy was not yet dead but this was of course far from over.

Fingers caressed dark red tendrils of hair as though this might bring about a new solution. As he wracked his brain for answers, he found himself staring at a photo of both him and Dan in their younger years.

Removing the framed photo from it's dusty seat beside the tv, he threw it across the room as rage flooded his thoughts. Watching as it shattered upon contact with the wall, he should've felt remorse or the urge to pick it up. Instead he only felt awash with a cold bitterness. He'd trusted Dan to help him with the slaughter of both his ex and her new boyfriend and the weakling couldn't even do that much.

No, he just tucked his tail and ran away.

In his warped vein of thinking, Ted still saw himself as a good friend. For Dan to think of him instead as a blight when he himself had turned his back on society was the most bitter of insults. Now he'd been left to fester alone since Dan had isolated him. The few remaining good things in his life crumbling not long afterward as well.

Dan had become what they both had despised. He had become the enemy in his own betrayal and the only means to fix this was to end him. Partly due to that betrayal but also partly out of personal loss of the last person he could once relate to was this decided. This world a cancer had devoured his friend, or so he in his warped beliefs had come to see things.

Now he stood with his mission clear, a pistol in hand and nothing more than sick retribution in sight. Checking all six barrels, his fingers pushed bullets into whatever empty chambers found. Once he'd finished he caressed the barrel as if contemplating for a moment. "I have no choice, Dan. You have to die now." He mused darkly to himself before setting out into the rapid approaching night.

* * *

><p>In the following days, Dan* had insisted that he himself wear Dan's clothes, while Dan himself wore something else to throw off Ted. If he were intent on trying to kill Dan, he'd mistake the imposter for being Dan first, at least. It was a risky thing to do, and Dan had tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't budge.<p>

Dan grumbled at the fact that he was dressed as Biff again, scratching at his sweater.

"Stupid thing, I wouldn't be surprised if I got a rash."

Dan* however seemed more or less preoccupied with getting the groceries out of the car. "I could really use a hand over here, if that's okay with you." He spoke, both arms full and gesturing to a few more bags in the backseat.

No sooner had they ascended the stairs, then they realized that Dan's apartment door was wide open.

Setting the groceries down, Dan* whispered to keep out of sight before carefully going in. As much as he regretted not carrying a glock, maybe he could disable whomever had broken in just as easily without.

Walking carefully into the kitchen he found no one, eyes scanning the living room as the tension hung thickly in the air. If Ted were here, he was hiding and waiting for Dan's return.

Moving carefully through the living room, he heard Dan walk into the doorway. Dan* turned to scold him for such carelessness but before he could, a gunshot rang through the air, whizzing just millimeters from the side of his face and grazing Dan on the side of his neck.

There was no time to think only impulse as he turned to where the gunshot came from, he himself not caring if he were killed. Charging at the gunman with a fury, he felt another bullet lodge into his side. Despite it, he clenched his teeth to deal with the task at hand. "Wrong Dan, you piece of shit." He snarled before wrestling the gun away, and landing a blow to the man's jaw, knocking out two of his teeth.

Despite his bleeding and the burning to his torso, Dan could've cared less if he bled out now. Picking up Ted by his shirt collar, he pinned him against the wall. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" He spat fiercely at the other.

Ted winced, not knowing what to say as he was being screamed at, yet knowing that this wasn't Dan. "I should be asking the same thing, you pathetic fraud." He cracked a dark smile after this retort.

This, however was the breaking point. Dan* cocked his head to the side at the audacity of the person before him.

"I'm your worst mistake." He spoke with a dangerous edge to his voice, before he began slamming Ted's head against the wall, the splatter of blood growing larger and larger until it was obvious he was dead.

Panting from the exertion of that coupled with the damage done from the bullet wound, Dan* felt himself becoming dizzy but could still make out Dan's figure as he came rushing to him.

"Are you okay?" He found himself asking, despite the blood that was trying to pool in his mouth. Dan didn't answer him, instead he could make out that he was talking urgently on the phone while cradling him, panic etched into his expression along with something else. If he didn't know better, Dan* could've sworn that he was actually crying for him.

As his consciousness faded, Dan* heard sirens in the distance. Medics were on their way as Dan had called for an ambulance. With the last of his strength, he reached a hand toward Dan's face and mouthed the words that his voice had failed to speak before going unconscious. "I love you."

* * *

><p>( I hope the story doesn't seem rushed. The concept for this chapter had been typed out for the most part on my iphone notes for awhile and I finally decided to run with it. Again, thank you all for the splendid reviews! :) )<p> 


	8. Complication

AN: Apologies for the long break before updating. I've had many things going on lately and keeping me much busier than usual. I hope this update is sufficient for my loyal readers until more can be posted. I thank all of you for your wonderful encouragement. :)

_As Dan held the imposter close, he felt helpless. All that he had once fought against and now for was dying in his arms, choking on his blood. Dan could've sworn that he heard the faint mournful song of angels as he tried to fight back tears. No, he would NOT let death have him. Not after all of this. "Please don't die." He choked out, his voice nothing more than a sorrowful sob as he knew the inevitable was coming, despite not wanting it to happen. Dan* tried to speak as he clutched the shirt of his former nemesis, but all that came was an unintelligible rasp and Dan himself felt helpless and frantic. It couldn't end this way, but there was little that could be done now. If only things had been different for them. The pool of crimson beneath them grew larger with every second, pulling Dan* farther away from him and into oblivion. "I love you." The imposter mouthed carefully, his voice finally failing him before his body became limp. Dan lay above him clutching him close and tears intermingling with blood as he refused to accept the finality of it all. He could not continue. He now decided instead that he would die with him here._

"Sir, you need to wake up." Dan was shook from his restless slumber as a nurse with pale blonde hair stood over him.

"Whuh? What happened? Where's Dan*? " He asked, his voice going from drowsy to frantic in a split second as he clutched the hospital chair, a faint pain made it's self present in his neck from sleeping in a slumped position.

"Dan* has been been stabilized and he's awake now. He wants to see you." The nurse spoke reassuringly as she gestured toward the hallway of the patient ward.

Raising from his chair immediately, he felt himself becoming dizzy.

"What's happening to me?"

Frowning slightly, the nurse begrudgingly replied. "You were inconsolable and hostile. We had to sedate you earlier so that we could help your friend. I'm sorry, but he would have died otherwise."

Dan gritted his teeth at this information, but chose not to reprimand the nurse. Dan* was more important right now.

"Take me to him." He demanded.

The hallway seemed to stretch forever and Dan walked with a tense anticipation. How had he let the one he loved get harmed like this? Finally arriving at the door, Dan carefully opened it, and went immediately to his imposter's side taking his hand into his own.

Glimpsing at him, he could tell he wasn't fully conscious but it didn't stop him from speaking. He felt remorse for not being stronger in terms of dealing with Ted and the fact that Dan* had suffered as a result weighed heavily on his heart.

"I'm sorry.. i-if only I wasn't such a coward, you would never have ended up like this. Please forgive me, Dan*."

Those words spoken, he brought a hand to the face of his imposter, showing an affection that was rare in Dan except toward his cat Mr. Mumbles.

Dan* heard him say these things despite being considerably weakened, and his eyes fluttered open gradually as his voice strained for words. "Don't. I love you Dan and I will always try to protect you." With this, he gave him a weak smile as his hand tightened slowly around Dan's own. Choosing not to argue with the imposter, Dan simply returned his smile. "I love you too."

Not long afterward, a doctor came into the room and began checking Dan's* vital stats.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dan found himself asking as he looked expectantly at the physician.

Adjusting his glasses, the older man nodded. "He should be fine. The bullet went into his stomach requiring removal, but that's already been taken care of, fortunately. Of course he'll need bed rest and someone to see to his needs while he heals. I take it you two are related?" The doctor finished as he wrote something on his clipboard.

"No, we're a couple." Dan blushed slightly as he looked toward Dan*.

Furrowing his brow somewhat at this, the doctor cleared his throat.

"Very well then. For the time being, Dan* will need to stay with us for at least two days so that there's no signs of complication or infection. I'll be back shortly to check on him." With this, the he left the room, leaving them alone once more.

_  
>(fast forward to two days later)<p>

Groaning as he bent forward into a sitting position, Dan* immediately felt hands upon him and the protest of his green eyed counterpart.

"Do you want to tear your stitches, because that's what's going to happen." Dan scolded with a look of annoyance as he waited for his former imposter to relent, a fierce determination to not let anything else happen to him.

"So, I'm supposed to just lay here all day and night, is that it?" Came the combative response.

It was Dan's* turn to be stubborn as he somewhat resented the idea of someone looking after him, even if it was the one he loved. Even if he'd never admit it to Dan, he felt he needed to be the protector of both of them and the current state of affairs just seemed unnatural, for lack of a better word.

Muttering something under his breath, Dan looked him in the eye. "At least ask for my assistance first. I'm sure you don't want to be bleeding everywhere again." He scowled and turned away trying as always to hide his emotions behind a hard exterior.

Much to his surprise, he heard an amused laugh.

"What on earth is so damned funny?!" He spat, turning around and blushing at the same time.

The imposter cracked a grin.

"I simply can't help but to find it adorable when you try to act like you don't care when you really do."

Speechless for once at having been analyzed, Dan sputtered for words.

"Well you know what? Screw you!"

"I'd make you eat those words if not for my current condition." Dan* teased further until a knock was heard at the front door.

Shortly afterward, Dan found himself talking with not only Chris but Elise as well. Pulling Chris aside, Dan hissed his disapproval. "I thought I told you not to tell her yet! What am I supposed to do now?"

Chris rubbed his forehead in an attempt to discourage the stress headache that he could feel coming on.  
>"I'm sorry. She was going on about how you had been too quiet lately, demanding answers. You know how Elise can be."<p>

Glancing back at his wife in question, he grinned sheepishly. "Okay Dan, I did tell her but she's being nice given what you two have been through. I mean she even baked a pie for your friend knowing how much he enjoys them."

At that moment, Elise took it upon herself to join them, holding a tupperware container. "Chris told me about Ted and everything, Dan and I'm glad you're both okay. I made him a pie.. I just hope he likes cherry." With this she set the container on the counter, her attention more focused on Dan*. "Is it okay if we see him?"

Dan felt a bit stunned at all of this. He had honestly never seen Elise so deeply concerned for anyone other than Chris on occasion. "Sure, but only for a few minutes." He sighed rubbing his arm as he entered the room followed by Chris and Elise.

"Hey guys." Dan* greeted in his usual chipper tone, despite his situation and being confined to the bed.

"Hey uhh..Dan. I heard about what happened. How are you, considering everything?" Chris stammered at first, not really knowing what else to call him.

Folding his arms behind his head, Dan* took a moment before replying, his mind focused on something else.

"Considering everything, I should be fine. The doctor said if I'm careful, I should be able to move more freely in about two more days."

Elise was quick to chime in. "Well we do hope you feel better then maybe later we can get together or something, you know. You and Dan..Chris and I. With this, Chris nodded with a warm smile.

Dan* just as well smiled at this idea. "You know, I'd really enjoy that."

Dan however stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and growing more impatient by the moment.  
>"Come on, you've said your hellos, now let the man have his rest already!"<p>

Chris got up, shooting Dan a look for being rude. "Yeah, he's right. We'd best get going. If there's anything the two of you need, don't hesitate to call."

Stepping out of the apartment, Else couldn't resist one last comment.

"You two lovebirds enjoy your alone time and play nice." With this, she winked at Dan.

"Very funny, Elise. Now get going." Dan retorted irritably before shutting the apartment door. His thoughts immediately returning to his imposter.

A week had passed easily enough, and Dan* was able to move around however carefully. Needless to say, Dan was always close by and fussing at him about potentially reopening his wound.

On this particular morning however Dan had been getting spiffy for a job interview, seeing as how whatever income Dan had made would not be much for one person let alone two. It was a wonder how Dan made ends meet as it were. Thankfully the job he was applying for was an advertising company that paid fairly well.

Dan watched him begrudgingly, unsure if it was too soon for him to work especially given the events that had happened as of late.

"I'm still not sure about this. You've barely had time to heal." He commented, a trace of worry clear in his tone.

"Dan, I'll be fine. It's only a desk job. Nothing strenuous at all, I assure you."

Tilting his head slightly, Dan thought about this. "I know. It's just that I really care about you."

Standing from polishing his shoes, the imposter walked over to his formal rival, taking his hands into that of his own. "I know you do. Just promise me you won't blow up any people or buildings while I'm gone, okay?"

Dan silently nodded his agreement before feeling the imposter's fingers upon his chin and his lips upon that of his own.

Once they parted, Dan* smiled. "I love you." This said, he went to the door and looked back at Dan. "With any luck, I'll be back tonight."

Once the door closed, Dan went and slumped into his chair in front of the tv with the remote in hand. Suddenly a realization set in that caused him to feel a bit awkward yet amused. "Great, I suppose this makes me the equivalent to a housewife." He huffed at this as he crossed his arms until something on the news had caught his eye. The news reporter looked tense as he stood outside of the local Burgerphile.

"This is Dwight Gordon for the local NWBT News and it appears as though the Burgerphile is in the middle of a hostage situation. Suspects are armed and dangerous and one person is already listed as being wounded."

Not long afterward an officer ushered the reporter out of the line of fire for safety reasons as the screen went back to the newsroom.

Dan gripped his chair in anger as he took all of this in. He hated to disappoint Dan* in getting into any trouble however desperate situations called for desperate measures. "No one threatens my Burgerphile!" He shouted before hurrying to his bedroom where he kept equipment for these kinds of situations.


	9. Subjugation

( Sorry for the exhaustive wait, everyone. Both being much more of a busy sort than previously as well as having a creative flow that tends to fluctuate has kept me from writing until just recently. I do indeed hope that all of you will enjoy this newest installment. :) )

As Dan arrived at the Burgerphile, he wasted no time in grabbing a black satchel from his car. He silently thanked whatever force that made Dan* choose public transportation over borrowing his car as such a thing would've been quite cumbersome to simply carry around.

Sneaking behind the building and out of the sight of anyone that might stop him, Dan quietly slipped in the back door. Apparently whoever had orchestrated this was quite stupid to leave such a vulnerability wide open. Smiling confidently at what he knew was sure to be a victory on his behalf, Dan inched closer to the storage room which was fortunately vacant as he listened to the conversation just a few feet away.

It seemed that they were currently making demands for money in exchange for the hostages. Dan rolled his eyes as he prepared one of the several tear gas canisters that he'd swiped from a military facility a few years back. Where was their creativity? It seemed as though every hostage situation ended up being this way, no finesse whatsoever.

Turning to peer out at the group of hostages, he clenched a tear gas canister in one hand, waiting for just the right moment. It seemed as though the criminals were too busy watching the movements of the police outside to know of his presence. Good. Pulling the pin, Dan chucked the device out into the main area and waited, every bit fortunate to his immunity toward such wretched chemicals. What appeared to be the leader noticed the can and looked in his direction, then back at the device with alarm. Five seconds passed, then ten.

Dan began to panic as he wondered why the restaurant was not being filled with tear gas and even more so with the approach of footsteps. Searching his bag with desperation, he hoped his crowbar was still there like last time but fell short of reaching it as a long shadow came to rest above his kneeling form.

"What do we have here? Some sort of a hero?"

A man with scraggly brown hair and lanky physique grinned darkly at Dan before kicking him onto his side.

"Listen, I don't know where you came from but you're not doing anything unless it's being a human shield."

His hands that were previously folded behind his back slowly came forward, one revealing a semi automatic hand gun.

"Now get out front before I fire a couple of rounds into your kneecaps, runt."

Dan glared viciously at the last remark but did as he was told. If it had not been for the gun, he would've been tempted to mangle him for such a thing.

Meanwhile at work, Dan*waited patiently at his desk for the next meeting. It seemed the ad agency was supposed to come up with a pitch for a new brand of sport drink. Tapping his fingers, he watched the tv set in the corner for something to pass the time. One of the other employees had been watching a daytime drama, but that was cut short as a news flash appeared.

The reporter seemed jittery as he recounted the events that were taking place, a camera panning in close to the windows of the Burgerphile as he did so. A hostage situation? Dan* thought. Those didn't seem to happen very often in the Van Nuys area.

As he looked closer, he noticed something. "No.. It couldn't be." He spoke disbelieving. Focusing harder, it was impossible to deny. Dan was among the people being held hostage.

Tightening a fist, Dan had to calm himself before he slammed it into the desk. No need to cause a scene. Still he knew how Dan cherished the local restaurant and it was only obvious he'd try to play the hero in such a situation. Standing over his desk, Dan* tried his hardest to remain calm. He promised him he wouldn't do this to him.. Had it all been an empty lie? How could he even think it would be okay to endanger himself after what they'd both been through?

As much as Dan hated to do it, he placed a hand on his phone to page his boss.

"Hello, Miss Cromwell? As much as I hate to inform you on my first day, I believe I'm feeling really sick. Due to what? I'm not that sure.. possibly a virus from the way I feel. Thank you so much, Miss Cromwell. I'll be sure to sign out and hopefully I'll be better by morning."

Grabbing his briefcase, Dan left the building though not too hurriedly. He was supposed to be feigning sickness after all. Once he'd left, he took off in a sprint to the Burgerphile. Pushing past the crowd, Dan* was stopped short of a burly officer.

"Excuse me sir, one of my friends are in there. Can you tell me if anyone has been hurt?"

The officer frowned, understanding of his concern. "An elderly guy was shot in the arm, other than that, nothing. Don't worry, we'll handle it."

Dan* simply nodded.

After a few minutes, the walkie talkie in the officers hand crackled as a message came through. "Officer Douglas? We've reached an agreement on negotiating to have the hostages set free. Have your weapon ready."

The officer grabbed his gun and got into position, glancing back at Dan* immediately afterward. You need to step back or else you'll be in the line of fire." Compliant, Dan* moved farther back and waited, fearful of what might happen. As it turned out, the gunmen let the hostages go peacefully and Dan* made his way to Dan just as he was opening the door to his car.

"You could've been killed, you know. "

Dan dropped his keys in shock as he turned around to face his imposter.

Gathering his nerve, he scowled. "Don't start with me. " he warned. "If you knew anything about what that place meant to me.."

Dan* felt himself becoming more angry as well. "..that I'd what? Let you just jump into the line of fire and risk getting yourself killed? No! I would not!" Pushing Dan somewhat roughly against the side of his car and grabbing his shirt, he spoke with a serious tone.

"Relationships are about give and take, not making those that love you worry unnecessarily, not breaking promises!" These words spoken through gritted teeth as he glared at Dan.

Dan felt some guilt but was too stubborn to admit it. Instead he pushed back against Dan*. "You have no say over what I can and can't do!"

The imposter could hardly believe what he was hearing and even worse, barely contain his temper as he swiped Dan's car keys from his hand. "When it comes to doing stupid shit like this, I most certainly can!" Now get in. I'm taking you home.

Once they arrived home, Dan* placed the keys on the coffee table as he glared back at Dan. It was obvious that Dan was becoming more disobedient and certain actions were needed.

"Come over here." He instructed and surprisingly Dan obeyed him despite glaring back. Moving his hands to Dan's jeans, he unzipped them and jerked them down. Before Dan knew what had happened, he was bent over his imposter's lap and being lectured.

"You are a delinquent, Dan and are in need of discipline. It seems obvious that you didn't get enough of that from your parents, but I'm going to make sure that you _are_ disciplined for your bad behavior."

Just as part of Dan* enjoyed such an act, he knew it was also required. If Dan chose to misbehave, there would be consequences.

Feeling the imposter's hand come down hard, Dan yelped in surprise but endured until his backside was a bright red. Fighting back tears at such a reprimand, Dan stood once he was allowed to do so.

Looking him over, the imposter smirked. "Now get on your knees."

Dan looked at him astonished "Why should I do that?" Came his annoyed response.

At such hesitance, the imposter gave him a stern look which commanded that he obey and he found himself on his knees before him, his gaze staring up at him as he awaited what was going to happen, however clueless.

Unzipping his own pants, Dan* positioned his arousal at Dan's mouth. "You're going to be a good boy and suck it."

Reluctantly, Dan took it into his mouth as his gaze met that of his former imposter-now significant other.

He smiled mentally at the lusty moans coming from him as he worked and wanted to hear more. The more he thought of it, the more he wanted his imposter under his control if only for one night. He would simply have to play along for now.

Not long afterward, they had moved to the bed and what was punishment had quickly turned into Dan* fumbling with the rest of his own clothes before sitting straddle of Dan's torso. His fingers moved delicately, almost teasingly as he caressed him. A tender nip placed here and there, as well as a soft smile finding it's way over his lips. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He whispered as he leaned close to his ear. "I'm going to savor taking you."

Dan could feel himself blush at these sensually spoken words, his nude body completely exposed and vulnerable. Even as he lay there, chill bumps formed not only from the soft wind of the ceiling fan, but due to the excitement filling the room.

Feeling the imposter pressing against him, he moaned as all thoughts disappeared except one and that was of the undeniable feeling of pleasure pulsating through his body as his imposter thrust deeper, filling him.

Clutching at Dan's hips, Dan* began pressing into him, while his mouth latched onto his neck, lapping, sucking, biting and marking Dan as his. Dan's needful whimpers and mewls only served to drive him all the harder toward his goal.

Dan could feel himself drawing nearer to his climax, his body tensing as he released against his imposter's stomach. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, the imposter smiled yet again taking time to tease.

"I enjoyed watching you writhe beneath me, your moaning as I took you. You really are quite beautiful when you're being fucked." Moving further down so that they were now face to face, the imposter bent down, kissing his lip, before biting carefully and drawing blood. Savoring such a sight, he moved in again, lapping the blood into his mouth. Having finished this, he rested his head on Dan's chest. "My beautiful little bitch." He hummed darkly against bare flesh.

Dan, however was only fueled by this teasing and provocation. The imposter was obviously teasing him..daring him to react as he often did during their love-making sessions. It was hard to tell if he were challenging Dan if only to remind him of his place or if a part of him really wanted it from his green eyed counterpart. Despite suppressing these urges in the past, things would be much different tonight.

Before Dan* knew what had happened, he found himself flipped so he was underneath Dan, green eyes gleaming down at him like emerald flames.

Dan* had to take a moment to recover from the shock of what had just happened as he stared deep into the eyes of his counterpart. "You wouldn't dare." He spoke, somewhat of a nervous tinge in his voice and holding a challenging expression on his face.

"Wouldn't I? You've denied me for far too long. Always taking what you want and never letting me do the same." Dan grimaced down at his imposter for a moment, taking in the growing annoyance highlighting his features. As he'd expected, it wasn't long before Dan* began writhing underneath him and pushing back. "Stop fucking moving or I won't show you any mercy." Dan commanded, a tinge of a cruel grin finding it's way along his face. He noted just how gorgeous his imposter looked with his hair disheveled and the intensity in his eyes causing them to shine like two pale blue sapphires.

"You should be feeling honored right about now. You're about to know just what it feels like to have your whole world rocked by the one and only." The imposter merely rolled his eyes at such a come on.

Tightening his hands around the imposter's wrists, Dan moaned as he felt himself fully sheathed in his former adversary. Something sparked in his mind, telling him, reminding him how he'd wanted to do this since he first laid eyes on him. Enemy or not, there had always been an underlying attraction and just as well an intense need to assert his authority over this particular person.

Dan smiled deeply at the reaction of his imposter. "It would seem as though this was what you've wanted all along." Savoring the intense glare for a second longer, he then thrust slow yet hard which elicited a very lustful moan from Dan*.

"Just as I thought." He purred. That said, he wasted no time in giving his former enemy something very long overdue -a nice hard fuck.

Once Dan had stopped, it felt as though they had been at it for hours but in reality only one hour had passed. Dan* despite having felt betrayed earlier was now sprawled against the bedsheets and covered in sweat as his body still pulsed from the overwhelming sensations of only a few mere minutes ago. Sleep was not too far off for him now and yet even so, he curled his arms around Dan in a loose embrace. "This isn't over." He promised in a hoarse whisper.

Dan couldn't help but to smirk, knowing full well how Dan* had enjoyed this turn of events even if he chose not to openly admit it. This was simply part of their unspoken rivalry. However, the sheer amount of moaning he'd made had undoubtedly given him away. "You're right about that. I'll make sure you get more of the same soon enough."


End file.
